


Last Lines

by Moonsetta



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batman: A Death in the Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsetta/pseuds/Moonsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a happy future ahead of him. A...Happy...future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Lines

Crooked fingers dug into the concrete floor. The heat of the lost blood being relieved by the chill of the ground. Gloved fingertips sliding over the syrup blood pool he lay in. Bars of sunlight pierced through the ceiling.

Had to scream-but couldn't.

Had to call for help-but couldn't.

Survive! Survive!

Was he worth saving?

"Jason!"

Blood filled mouth that is coughed out in a giant blob. His scar covered eyes glanced up. He mouths her name and sobs under his breath, but can not speak.

He was Robin, the Boy Wonder! He had to save her. If this is what the mad clown did to him-what would he do to her? The flash of the crowbar's shadow and he sees nothing but he can still hear muttering, laughter and screams.

Coming to is worse than death.

"Jason, please!"

He coughs out suddenly and with one push manages to get onto his hands and knees. The shadows are gone. None besides his own and hers.

He crawls...through the blood, making mental promises of the future.

They'd help clear her record, Bruce could help her get a job and they could move into a nice house, she could find someone to love and he could have a second chance with a family. He wouldn't dump this second chance-wouldn't screw it up again by not knocking his father out when he left the house to get money illegally or by not swiping the syringes in his mother's arms and throwing them out the nearest window.

"I'll save you, mom."

As his hands, bloody, but still innocently green, reached out for the ropes that bound his mother, he smiled...truly smiled.

Everything would work out...they would be happy.


End file.
